School's Alchemist
by CrimsonFlarez
Summary: Ed falls down from the sky...in a school... In front of the meanest teachers you could find, the most notorious bullies, the geekiest students, and 500 other people. Pursued by the homunculus and the FBIs, can be really survive a childhood he had purposely banished? Sometimes, Ed just hates to be the Fullmetal Alchemist that everyone loves.


Hello! Another story by Crimson here! So yeah, there will be a lot of OCs here, but believe me, I WILL NOT PAIR ED TO HER or ANYONE ELSE OTHER THAN WINRY. All of the characters here are fictional, and if by chance are similar to yours, then it is completely accidental. Thanks

Disclaimer : I don't own FMA or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Truly Reanna had never expected the change of course in one of the dullest day at school.<p>

The moment an unusally large number of footsteps tapped

on the hallway, everyone in the classroom looked up from their math problems with eyebrows knitted in confusion. The moment shouts about the apocalypse reached their ears, those confusions turnes into anxiousness.

Taking matters into her hands, their math teacher, Mrs Remington limply stood up from her seat and hobbled her way to the door, muttering, "What on earth..." and something along those lines. Even though everyone knew and had accepted her inability to freely use her legs after an unfortunate accident, it was still an agony to watch the math teacher taking such a long time to find out what was happening. It would've been better if one of the students went to check instead, but of course no one dared to.

Ella, who was sitting in front of her, took this as a chance to speak without getting scolded.

"What do you think is going on?" She whispered, almost frantically.

"I don't know..." Rea replied, trying to spy her teacher from the window. Ms Remington was talking to a boy, who obvious knew the answer to all of their questions. "Maybe it's just some fire drill or something... you know the school does that often..."

"But how come Mrs Remington doesn't know?" Diana, who bad been listening to the conversation, asked skeptically.

"...maybe it's not a drill?"

The simple statement successfully broke the silence in the room. Panic and fear spread across the room like wildfire. Students stood up from their seats, some so fast their chairs almost tumbled over. Murmurs turned into screams of terror before their teacher slammed the door open with the shortest yet the most serious order anyone could get.

"Class is dismissed," she said gravely. "Students must evacuate the building now!"

"What's-"

"Now!" She snarled. "Leave your things behind!"

Everyone filed out of the room at once, joining the thick flow of students, and let me tell you - it wasn't a pleasant one . Everyone was eager to get out, everyone was eager to go to a place they thought could provide comfort, and this made them push and stumble and scream. Surely, anyone who fell would get trampled.

And as this throng made its way down the stairs to the open air, she realized there was no fire in the building. Or earthquake. Or terrorist. Or any danger that someone would usually encounter. She had a feeling that something much less expected was going to happen. Something that would change the course of history and probably even change the whole world.

Rea was one of the last to make it outside and this was where she saw a scene she would never forget.

The sky was distorted.

She didn't believe her eyes at first, but as she continued to stare at the swirling twisting blue sky, she knew she was not imagining. The ones who realized the same thing, stopped and stared with jaws dropped before being ushered to line up with the other students. She was told to line up in the back, and after doing so, she lost sight of the school behind the blue fabric of the students' uniform.

The next thing that happened was vague and unclear. The sky suddenly split, and from her uncomfortable spot, she could only make out a bundle of red falling from the sky. After squinting her eyes into slits, she realized it was actually some kind of fabric, its edges fluttering wildly as it fought off the wind. Fearful eyes watched

as the bundle came closer and closer until it crashed to the cement floor in a loud thud.

The crowd was deadly silent as they waited for something to happen, but the bundle didn't move or showed any sign of life for that matter. She was starting to wonder if they were in danger from the first place, until somebody shouted.

"It's a boy!"

Murmurs once again erupted from the crowd. Who was the boy? How did he fall off the sky like that? Was he really a danger? These questions were repeated over and over again, until another shout came from in front.

"Oh my...his arm, it's..!"

"It's metal!" Another finished.

Fear turned into curiosity, causing several heads to poke up, including Rea's.

The red fabric she had seen was actually some kind of attire, though anyone who had it would've thrown it away without a second thought. It was torn into shreds and black dirt stick to the material as if they were the model. Through the reddish shreds, she spotted the distinctive glinting of metal under the sunlight...and blond hair.

Something inside her clicked, the gears in her head turning furiously, and the longer she stared at the bundle, the wider her eyes became. Driven by instinct, she shoved everyone in her way.

"Stay away from him!" All eyes turned to her as she fought her way through. "I know him!"

Every student who was standing near her jumped back as if she carried some kind of deadly disease, but she was way pass caring.

No one dared to stop her, and now that she was only standing a few feet away, she could finally see clearly. The size of the pool of blood was alarming, and anyone would've thought he was dead, but when Rea saw his face...

Impossible...

She kneeled beside the boy, her mind processing the information while trying to save him. Biting her lip, she started with taking the coat off. The fabric didn't resist her pull and she tossed it away afterwards. His abdomen suffered a long lethal gash and smaller cuts decorated his skin from head to toe. A normal person would've been dead, but this was no ordinary boy. And so, ignoring gasps from the crowd, she picked up his flesh wrist, thumb searching for any sign of life. The colors drained from her face immediately when she realized how weak the pulse was. She turned back towards the crowd, only to be regarded carefully.

"Nurse! Where's the nurse?"

Someone shifted behind the crowd, and after a few minutes, a timid looking woman stepped out. Her bun was messy, strands of brown hair sticking here and there and her wide eyes only widened into the size of plates after seeing the wound. She took halting steps towards the pair, obviously unsure whether to help him or not.

"We can't really call the ambulance, can we?" Rea shook her head, earning a sigh.

"As I thought... We need to carry him to the infirmary, all of my supplies are there." She said to her. "But...he's alive, isn't he?"

"He's dying..." Rea reported quietly.

The nurse stood up and went to the nearest adult, giving short and direct instructions, before she returned to the boy with two teachers, one he recognized as her Religion teacher, while the other one taught lower grades.

"Rea, can I borrow your jacket for awhile? We need to stop the bleeding before it's too late." The student took of her jacket without a second thought and shoved it to the nurse's hands.

"Lift his head and legs head a bit so that if he has internal bleeding, the blood won't enter his lungs and suffocate him. I'll try to stop the wound." She instructed and then she turned to her with a frown. "I think you should go back. This might get messy."

"But-"

"Rea, go back." Her religion teacher said. "You've done enough."

However, before she could even stand up, a hand landed on her shoulder. Without even turning, she knew it was the principal.

"Rea, who is he?" She asked.

Rea searched the principal's face before saying in her quietest voice. "Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

* * *

><p>Edward's first thought after regaining consciousness was how soft the ground beneath him was... until his flesh hand gripped what he realized as a bed sheet. Which means, he was sleeping on a bed...and someone had put him there.<p>

Grudgingly, he opened his eyes to find himself face to fac with the dull white wall. Was he in the hospital? If he were, then something was clearly wrong with this one. The familiar stench of antiseptic was missing. The usual chatters of doctors and nurses were nowhere to be heard. And the most noticeable of all, was the nagging feeling that told him he wasn't alone.

Slowly and painfully, he turned his head the other way and saw a small girl sitting on a chair with a book held firmly in her hands.

"You're not the nurse."

The girl snorted behind her book. "No, of course not." And then she scribbled something on her book and continued reading as if he were never there.

Annoyed by the girl's behavior, Ed pushed himself forward into a sitting position. It was then he realized the room he was in was too small to be a hospital room. A desk stood near the door and beside it was a cabinet. His bed was at the end of the room and other than that, the room was rather void.

"You're not in the hospital, if that's what you're wondering." The girl said as she flipped the next page.

Ed glared at the girl from the bed. If he didn't feel like he had just been trampled from by a group of rhinos, he would've snapped at her with his usual temper. The anger boiling inside him suddenly disappeared as something occured to him. Something horribly wrong.

"Who are you, exactly?" Ed said, dropping his feet to the ground. He needed to make a run for the door as soon as possible.

"You were the one who fell from the sky on my school ground. I should be asking you."

Ed stopped in his tracks. "I...what?"

The girl sighed, snapped the book close, and looked up at him. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Major Edward Elric, State Alchemist." Ed replied coolly. "Now you'd better tell me where I am -"

"Hey, what chemicals does the ground contain?"

"Mostly oxygen, but it also contains other elements such as silicon, potassium, aluminium, calcium, magnesium, iron, and sodium." Ed blurted out before he could stop himself. Then he looked at the girl, who was scribbling on her book.

"Thanks. No question number 5..."

"Hey, I'm not answering your homework!" Ed snapped. "Where am I?!"

"Oh this is a tricky question..." The girl's words trailed off. "What do you know about the philosopher's stone, Major?" She asked with a questioning eyebrow.

Ed went rigid instantly.

This girl...

Immediately, he snatched the book from her hand and scanned the page. It was blank.

"So, you are him..." The girl said, giving him a small smile. "My name's Reanna, but people call Rea."

Ed looked from the book, then back to the girl incredulously, gears furiously spinning. "You..." he said and pointed an accusing finger at her. "You were testing me."

"Yup." She said casually.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"You see, Elric, two hours ago, you didn't exist."

"What?"

"Welcome to the real world, Major. Welcome to Philadelphia Junior High School."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.<p> 


End file.
